Definition Of Dislike
by greengirl82
Summary: The team can fathome why Hotch dislikes Emily... Written for the Twitter Challenge #1 'Crazy Place'


**Definition Of Dislike**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, I don't.

Summary: The team can't fathom for the life of them why Hotch and Emily dislike each other...

Written For: **Tigereye77** and **TigerLily888**'s Twitter Challenge "Crazy Place For Sex". I hope you all enjoy it.

Keep an eye out for the contributions from fellow fanfiction writers: **Tigerlily888**, **Brandywyne Walker**, **Tigereye77**, **SSAEmilyHotchner** and **Raffinit** stories for this challenge. Thanks!

Twitter Challenge 1: Parking Garage

Thanks for reading and remember to leave a review, all the cool kids do it...

* * *

><p>"All those who offer an opinion on any doubtful point should first clear there minds of every sentiment of dislike, friendship, anger or pity." Sallust<p>

* * *

><p>Dave watched Hotch storm out of the conference room not looking back at the very pissed off brunette. He could faintly hear the brunette agent mutter a brazen Italian curse word that even made his own cheeks blush.<p>

Hotch had basically treated her like any other subordinate for years but now, or more specifically the past few weeks, he had been ignoring Emily. Refusing to acknowledge her.

It baffled the team's mind because their had been numerous times over the years where it had seemed that he was warming up to her, only to slam the door shut in her face and build another wall separating them. It was like he was treating her in the same manner to when she first joined the team.

All this had the team wondering why. They were use to Hotch's aloof attitude towards Emily, that was one thing, but this new treatment was something completely different.

There was only one thing that Emily repeatedly told herself _'Show him no emotion. Fuck him.'_

Emily had silently let everyone know that it didn't matter to her and she didn't allow it to faze her. She told them that she was here to work not make friends with her boss.

But the final straw for the team was when they heard Hotch dismiss input that Emily offered in a profile, then turn around and use said advice in his own report while giving the profile.

Emily seethed at that, while Hotch stormed out of the conference room towards the elevator.

She followed her team leader as he headed into the parking garage. She intended to have this out, once and for all.

Even if it cost her, her role on the team she couldn't care, because she was tired of being his personal punching bag.

Turning around Emily spotted Hotch leaning against his car breathing deeply, not looking up as she marched over to him.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Emily hissed out in a cold tone, "I get that you don't like me and never wanted me on your team, and all that, but what the hell is with your attitude?"

"Prentiss..." Hotch growled, lifting his head looking in her direction.

"Look I get that you don't want to be friends. Well you know what? I don't either. So how about for once you pull the stick out your ass and mellow the hell out." Emily said.

That made Hotch give her an intense look, "Prentiss..."

"No, you shut up" Emily said, "I don't care that you hate me. I'm not here to be your friend, I'm here to do a job, but if all you're going to do is act like a total dick, then I'm going to have to give you a small piece of advice either go get laid or join a fight club but quit taking your aggravations of your shitty life out on me."

Emily turned around ready to walk away when she felt warm hands on her arm pulling her back.

_'Aw, crap'_ Emily thought _'He's going to march me up to Human Resources and have them fire me for my big mouth.'_

Emily frowned when Hotch turned her around and felt his lips slam onto hers in a dominated-filled kiss.

Pushing at his stomach, Emily was unable to pull away so she did the only thing she could think to do, stomp on his foot.

"Ouch, goddamn it" Hotch said pulling out of the kiss, "What the hell did you do that for?"

Raising an eyebrow at him, "A better question is, why the fuck did you just kiss me?" Emily hissed out.

"Because" Hotch grumbled to her.

Tightening her fist together, Emily groaned, "You're making me insane. Get your shit together or just stay the hell away from me unless we're working."

Hotch shut his eyes watching Emily march back to the elevators. _'This is bad, oh this is really bad.'_

* * *

><p>Emily placed the last of her case files into a pile on her desk and peeked up at Hotch's office.<p>

Still confused by the kiss, she knew there was no way in hell that he had feelings for her, at least she didn't think so.

Groaning she picked up her files and walked up the catwalk to his office, intent on dropping the files off and heading home to be far away from the man who made her confused.

Knocking on his door, she heard his usual stoic, "Come in."

Emily walked in, keeping her face impassive as he looked up at her in surprise.

"Here are my case files" Emily said "Good night."

"Prentiss" Hotch said seeing her turn to leave "Wait."

Feeling her shoulders tense, she turned around to face him, "What?"

Hotch cleared his throat, trying to come up with the words to say something but his mind blanked.

All he wanted to do was grab her and fuck her until neither one could think straight, bending her over his desk...

But he froze, his stomach tighten seeing her chest heave up and down and the things he wanted to do with those bountiful breasts...

Snapping out of his lust filled thoughts, he saw her eye him with wary concern and confusion, so he just said, "Good night."

"Night" Emily repeated rushing down into the bullpen, grabbing her stuff and leaving fast.

Emily flopped against the elevator wall. Unable to get the parking garage kiss out of her mind.

_'What the hell?'_ Emily thought remembering Hotch's fervent need as his warm lips hit hers _'Was he stoned? Drunk? Did he develop amnesia and forget that he hated me? Did he finally snap and go crazy?'_

Groaning Emily turned on attention back to the here and now when she heard the ping of the elevator as it reached it destination to the parking garage.

* * *

><p>Walking out she was blindsided with a firm grip on her elbow pulling her towards the parking level stairwell.<p>

"Ugh, you have got to be frigging kidding me" Emily moaned, turning around to see it was Hotch who had grabbed her, "What? What do you want?"

"We need to talk" Hotch's smooth tone echoed through the empty stairwell.

Snorting at that she muttered "There's an understatement if I ever heard one" Trying to pull herself out of his grasp, she sighed, "You can't be serious?"

"Oh, I am definitely serious" Hotch said moving close to her.

Emily trained her eyes to the door looking for an escape route, "About what?"

"You know what" Hotch told her, "The kiss and us."

Shaking her head, "There is no us, and that kiss was a big mistake" wrenching herself free, "Look I don't know what's wrong with you but you really need to just back the hell off..."

Grumbling a response, Emily moved out of the way walking towards the door, she turned around only to feel Hotch's mouth on hers.

Emily couldn't help but let him take over when she felt him nip at her bottom lip and she moaned in response.

Hotch grabbed Emily by the waist leading her backwards towards the stairs throwing his suit coat off. His hands traveling towards her waist, pulling the shirt free from the slacks, his hands moving upwards feeling the soft skin on his fingertips.

"Wait. Stop" Emily moaned pulling away, "Stop."

The tone in her voice, made Hotch pause, "I'm sorry."

Emily raised an eyebrow at that, "For kissing me?"

"No" Hotch said, "For being an ass to you. For treating you like you didn't deserve to belong on the team, you do. I'm sorry."

"Why do you hate me so much?" Emily asked trying to compose herself, "What did I ever do to you?"

"I swear it's not you" Hotch said, "It was the way you came back and it felt like you were embracing everyone but me. It felt like you were shutting me out" Sighing Hotch looked down at the floor, "But that's not all it was."

"Well what is it?" Emily asked "You seem so intent on hating me."

"I don't hate you, Emily" Hotch whispered looking down at the ground, "I really don't. I'm actually in..." Sighing, "I've wanted you since the day you stepped foot in my office, and I guess the reason for my cold behavior other then the Strauss thing, is... Well I was married."

Emily couldn't respond, her voice was lost when he said he'd wanted her. _'What the fuck?'_

* * *

><p>"Emily?" Hotch said looking at her, worried when she didn't say anything, "Emily?"<p>

"What?" Emily asked stunned "You what?"

"I want you" Hotch repeated.

Shaking her head as she moved away from him towards the stairwell, "But that's not... No. You don't even like me."

Hotch closed his eyes and walked towards her, "Emily, please let me touch you..."

Emily felt the stirring in her stomach, she wanted this man for years but never thought in a million years that he'd want her.

Admittedly ever since she joined the team she wanted to know what it'd be like to be under a powerful man like him.

But he was married, and then there was the whole attitude thing.

Emily looked up at him blankly but saw absolute genuine remorse in his eyes, and decided to take a leap. Placing her hand on his cheek she pulled him in for a kiss. Going slowly, allowing him to dominate the kiss.

Hotch kissed back more aggressively, pulling her close to him as his mouth moved from her lips to her neck, nipping and sucking at it. He intended to leave his marks all over her.

Hotch felt Emily remove his tie from him tossing it on the floor, then grabbed at his white work shirt pulling it off of him, while he went to work moving her dark red top up.

He felt himself harden at the black bra encased breast. He had no idea how something so sexy could be hidden away from him for so long.

He heard her gasped as he cupped her perfect ivory white skin breasts, she arched at his touch, Emily didn't even realize she was removing his pants until she heard them fall on the ground.

Hotch's mouth went to her shoulder lightly biting it, and he felt her hands going to his boxers, cupping him making him buck as she massaged him.

Emily felt Hotch maneuver them towards the stairs, she fell on her back not caring about the coldness of the metal or the slight twinge from the impact.

Her mind was focused on the fact that with Hotch on top of her and she felt herself lose it at his actions. He made quick movement of freeing her from the black bra.

Emily started panting as his hand moved down her body while he chuckled, nipping at her neck. He stood in between her legs, while his hands trailed up cupping her again. He could spend all day on her chest alone.

"Take off those boxers" Emily murmured while Hotch's mouth trailed kisses down to her breasts, licking, nipping then biting her nipples.

"Hmm?" Hotch muttered "Ok."

Hotch felt her hands help guide his own, freeing him from the cotton confines on his hips. She grasped him in her small, warm hand tenderly working him into oblivion.

His eyes closed at the touch of her magic fingers and he gasped when he felt her thumb run across the tip. He groaned when she tugged lightly on him.

Emily could feel him twitch at her actions she continued her methodical movements of his manhood. He knew that it if she kept this up it would be over before it began but he couldn't find it in himself to stop her wonderful touch, not yet.

Feeling his stomach tighten, his hand went between their bodies and he grasped her hand.

"Stop" Hotch said looking up at her seeing the confusion on her face "Let me..."

Emily's eyes frowned as he freed her from her dark panties, she emitted a moan when Hotch flicked her.

* * *

><p>Hotch felt a sense of darkly pride that he was given a second chance to make this right, to have Emily all to himself.<p>

His fingers traveled down south, he could feel her heat radiate off her as he stroked her.

Curling a finger, he felt her rock her hips to his movements, inserting another finger as she writhed beneath him, moaning in pleasure because of him. Because of his touch.

He smirked when he seen her rock her hips to the movement of his hand as another finger which caused a louder moan this time saying his name, Aaron.

Feeling her tighten around his fingers, Hotch felt her shudder as she cried out her release.

"Jesus Christ, Aaron" Emily moaned out in pleasure.

Hotch dropped a kiss on her shoulder, feeling himself harden at the sound of her cries.

As she gripped his shoulders pulling him on top of her, she spread her legs wide for him, as he crawled upon her.

"Emily" Hotch said, "God, I want you so much."

"Aaron" Emily moaned coming down from her release, "I want you, now."

That was all he needed to hear, that she wanted him.

A smile graced Hotch's face before he leaned down, passionately kissing Emily, connecting with her. He captured her gasp with his mouth.

Hotch continued his movement while she rolled her hips with his actions.

Hotch moved his hands down her body, kneading her breasts, tweaking the tips of her bud as he enjoyed hearing her cries from his touch.

Hotch grasped her legs moving it higher on his hips going in as deep as he could, he felt his heart fill with love and admiration that made him want her so much more.

As she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for a deeper kiss that he took control of. She felt his pace move faster feeling that sensation in her stomach that it was ready to signal her release.

Hotch's felt himself ready to fall over the edge and hoping she'd go over too, he flicked the bundle of nerves and heard her breathe harder.

Another thrust, he wanted to make sure that this moment was unforgettable for either of them, and to let her know that he was just that good. And that he intended to do this to her over and over again.

"Oh" Emily moaned loudly, as she rode out her wave, "Aaron."

"Emily" Hotch's voice became gruff as he fell over the edge with her.

* * *

><p>Hotch collapsed on Emily, who held him close to her and as he tried to pull back, he chuckled when she groaned at the loss of contact.<p>

Kissing her forehead he pulled her close bringing her to his chest.

Running his hand up her back then down her spine, Hotch could feel her heart beating face against his, and wondered if this was just it, or would she allow more.

"Emily?" Hotch said lightly feeling her head on his chest, "I want more."

Emily lifted her head, and gave Hotch a saucy look, "Oh, really?"

Chuckling, Hotch shook his head as he kissed her nose, "No, no sweetheart. Not that, yet."

"Oh, ok" Emily said pulling her clothes up, when she noticed Hotch reaching for his pants "So what do you mean?"

Hotch buttoned up his shirt grabbing his tie he shoved it in his pocket and picked up his suit coat, "I don't want this to be some casual encounter, it wasn't me. I don't want this to be a one time thing. I want there to be an us, you and me. Emily?"

Emily's eyes went wide, as she bit her lower lip, looking up at him, "You want us to be a couple? Is that you're saying?"

"Yes," Hotch said "Do you want that?"

She slowly nodded, placing her hand on his cheeks, "I'd like to try that, too."

He exhaled feeling a sense of Alpha male pride sweep through him, knowing that she wanted him. That she wanted to be his.

Hotch stood up, while she sat on the step zipping up her boot, she got a good eye level of his still unzipped pants and licked her lips.

Gripping the belt, she pulled him forward and slowly and methodically tugged the slacks down and heard his breath hitch when he realized what she was about to do.

Grasping the length, she stroked him again, and reveled in the sounds that he was making. She had him.

Emily gave him a pearly smile, pulling him in for a hard passionate kiss. One that this time she'd take control of. Her tongue moved across his lower lip and nipped on it causing him to emit a moan.

Panting for air, he looked down at the wonderful vision before him, who was happily smiled at him.

She gave another kiss as she stood up and said, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that... for years. Do you want to get out of here?"

Feeling his heart beat fast at that, he pulled himself together and zipped up as Emily picked up her bag and coat.

"Wait" Hotch said, pulling her close to him.

He brought his mouth down to kiss her neck, pride rose through him as he saw his marks all over her tender white flesh. Everyone would now see that she was his.

Hotch pulled her close to him, "Now, where were we?"

Emily giggled when she felt Hotch kissed her neck, "Your house or mine?"

* * *

><p>"I was not afraid of what I did not like. To overcome dislike of a thing often satisfied one's feeling of honour." George Brandes<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

Well the review button got into a snit, so leave a review...


End file.
